Women's Japanese National Team
5–2 | Largest win = 29–0 | Largest loss = 18–0 18–0 | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 6 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = 7th (2008) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 5 | Regional cup first = 1996 | Regional cup best = Silver (1996, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) | Regional2 name = IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia | Regional2 cup apps = 3 | Regional2 cup first = 2010 | Regional2 cup best = Gold (2011, 2012) | Olympic apps = 2 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = | Record = 88–92–8 }} The Japanese women's national ice hockey team (Japanese: アイスホッケー女子日本代表) represents Japan at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Japan Ice Hockey Federation. Japan has 2,391 female players in 2011.Profile Tournament record Olympic *1998 – Finished in 6th place *2014 – Finished in 8th place World Championship *1990 – Finished in 8th place *1999 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Group B, Promoted to Top Division) *2000 – Finished in 8th place (Demoted to Division I). *2001 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Division I). *2003 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Group B, Promoted to Top Division) *2004 – Finished in 9th place (Demoted to Division I) *2005 – Finished in 10th place (2nd in Division I) *2007 – Finished in 10th place (1st in Group B, Promoted to Top Division) *2008 – Finished in 7th place *2009 – Finished in 8th place (Relegated to Division I) *2011 – Japan withdrew from the tournament due to the earthquake.Japanese National Teams Withdraw from World Championships *2012 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Division IA) *2013 – Finished in 9th place (1st in Division IA, Promoted to Top Division) *2015 – Finished in 7th place *2016 – Finished in 8th place (Relegated to Division I) Asian Games *1996 – 2nd *1999 – 2nd *2003 – 2nd *2007 – 2nd *2011 – 2nd IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia * 2010 – 2nd * 2011 – 1st * 2012 – 1st Pacific Rim Championship *1995 – Finished in 4th place *1996 – Finished in 4th place U18 Team 3 - 1 (Chambéry, France; December 29, 2008) | Largest win = 7 - 0 (Miskolc, Hungary; January 13, 2016) | Largest loss = 11 - 1 (Chicago, United States; March 27, 2010) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships | World champ2 apps = 4 | World champ2 first = 2010 | World champ2 best = 6th (2010) | Record = 21-19-0 }} The Japanese women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Japan. The team represents Japan at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Division I. World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes two losses in extra time (in the preliminary round) ^Includes one win in extra time (in the preliminary round) **Includes one loss in extra time (in the relegation round) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Asia